left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Passing
Fuck. Yes. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 20:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Indeed. Hopefully the original survivors can be used in the other 5 campaigns aswell Regulust 00:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Bitchin'! Ha Biskey! Uncommon Infected for this campaign? What will it be? What could they have run into along the road to Whispering oaks that requires a change in tactics? Fallen survivor? (ala WWZ refugees, not the cut uncommon) People who tried for New Orleans on foot, got infected, and carry a bunch of crap?(guns on the back, medkits, ect) or even Infected that are immune to a tried and tested tactic, we already have most of them covered. Shoot them - Riot infected Pipebombs - Worker infected Molotovs - Hazmat infected Stay vigilant - Mudmen(they have camo, and are lower to the ground) so we've pretty much got Bile bombs(military gas mask infected?) melee weapons(stab resistant vest cop infected?) explosives(bomb squad infected?) That's all I could think of. Ideas?--AstralShapeShifter 02:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I dunno Maybe like fast infected like they move REALLY fast or maybe like a strong infected, like they do more damage. JaymzHunter 02:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) JaymzHunter ::I hadn't thought of a very fast infected... what kind of situation would create one, I wonder?--AstralShapeShifter 02:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) yah maybe there was some sort of track meet nearby or a sporting event and the athletes became infected whereas the finale could happen at said sporting event. JaymzHunter 22:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) JaymzHunter Hey that was my idea on the Gasmask Infected idea, even check the Discussion about the Uncommon Common ideas. But anyway I suppose that's a good idea, or the Fallen Survivor but maybe so it will be in the campaign they will put in the ability that the fire doesn't affect the other infected, even though that is not realistic? --Sinic20 04:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Sinic20 Hmmm, new Uncommon Common Infectet... and the old survivors appear... maybe something like a Louis-Zombie, that can heal hisself with pills... Or a Francis Zombie, that hates the new survivors. --DXXXVIII 17:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I vote for ones that have a different behaviour. You know, like all the UCI except for the Mudmen are UCI for their clothing when they were infected, and how the Mudmen actually act different than normal? I want one that has a new behaviour.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 08:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure It Is Between Dead Center and Dark Carnival? Don't they just driving from Dead Center to Dark Carnival? Like the only thing I can see is they stop for gas for the race car but that is taking the Hard Rain campaign idea? --Sinic20 04:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Sinic20 :""The Passing" takes place just after the Dead Center campaign of L4D2." Think of it this way. Say you end Dead Center with no health kits and low ammo. Where did the first aid from the beginning of Dark Carnival come from? :P Also food. Eating is fine too. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) It could be called "the passing" for a reason, they could possibly drive by the other survivors and then stop and join up with them. where to get weapons or ammo or health they take two different paths where occasionally throughout the level they run into each other. just a suggestion. JaymzHunter 22:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) JaymzHunter Good Questions Here I understand no one knows any more about this than I do, but I was wondering: How is this going to work? It's always been only four playable people at a time. So, will the L4D Survivors be AI all the time? Be playable in a new mode for eight players? Will we only be able to play as the L4D2 Survivors, or will the originals be playable also? Will this inlude the "More info on how the Infecttion started" that Valve promised us? (This part I don't really care about as much): Will they find more graffitti by Chicago Ted? Will the originals use melee weapons? (I know that seems like an odd question, but I just feel that there is a different feeling from both generations of Survivors. The L4D2 ones seem to be fine with getting covered in blood, like from a Chainsaw or Axe. But Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey seem to have a different air around them, being that they would be disgusted by being covered in blood, when the Coach, Nick, Ellis, and Rochelle never make a comment about it. Can't explain it, don't ask me.) Will the originals be surprised to see the new SI? Will they already have encountered them? Or will they be totally new to them, like the L4D2 ones were to all Infected at the beginning of Dead Center, and be like "What the hell is that green thing?". Will this download make the L4D2 Survivors mention the originals later on in Dark Carnival or other campaigns? And, finally, will it explain why the original Survivor team is down South in the first place? If they were rescued at the end of Blood Harvest, why are they now down South? And, how will there dissapearance for the rest of the game be explained? Will they have been rescued for good? And, if so, why wouldn't the L4D2 Survivors be rescued as well? Will the go their seperate ways? They would definately have to explain why. If you are in a zombie apocalypse, don't you think a team of eight is better than four? Or, will they simply just die? I hope it doesn't come to that... Thanks for reading (If you did).--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) New Weapon Speculation Maybe the new sidearm is a P228 pistol (according to a cheat on PC) as it is unusable. The P228 in the cheat is possibly in the beta version but this is not possible as there are other possibilitys. Can anyone post what the new sidearm may be.Marathon Man :Well, I would say that may be is hard to guess, as may means we have possibilities. We could say wha we want it to be. I, personally, would really like an automatic Sniper Rifle. When I read that there would be a Scoper Assault Rifle, I thought "Yeah! Auto Sniper!" I failed to remember that not all Assault Rifle are auto. I would also like a new type of gun. Like, there is the Shotguns, the Snipers, the Assault Rifles, and the 'Nade Launcher. I can't think of a new type of weapon, only enhancements to the existing types to make new guns. I also hope the new gun won't be a pistol. Don't need a fourth type of sidearm. And, finally, I think the new melee weapon should be a Sledgehammer or Shovel, as both of those are realistic, common, and good fighting weapons. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 05:37, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I want a weed whacker. --Pikmin1254 NEW WEAPON IDEA. The Revolver. Think about it. It'd be very popular anywhere there would be shops, like Hard Rain, The Parish, etc. It's a relatively common firearm in most of the states, and they could also rearrange the weapons around a bit to make them look like their placement made sense. sPeLlInG nAzI. hEiL. I think the new melée weapon should be a banjo y'know? I mean, it's an instruments that fits the south so.... Ya guys? they said it was going to be a mele weapon. New Uncommon? What if the New uncommon infected, are the infected versions of the original survivors!? That would be awesome... :Not happening. As stated by Valve, "s all the Survivors are being called together in one campaign." Hence, they will be working together. I do agree that having the original survivors become infected would be cool. Maybe someone should make a mod? Also, sign your posts! Thanks.--[[User:Irish Shamrock1|'Irish Shamrock1♣']] 15:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Survivor Relationships Alright, gentlemen. Here's a wacky thought. What if we get enough communication between the two Survivors to include their relationships on their respective pages? A little flirting between Zoey and Ellis? Perhaps a mutual understanding of each other between Francis and Nick? A great deal of respect shared between Coach and Bill, or even a conflict of leaders? And perhaps, a brother/sister type thing with Louis and Rochelle? Who's to say, really? I bet Valve knows. It's a funny idea, but there just might be enough information on it. We'll see. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:09, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Jo likes this. :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I heartily agree. That's why I had to bring it up. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 18:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I like it too. [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :The Bloody Scottish Fable agrees :B Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Ellis/Zoey? Oh please. If Valve pulls that it would be so boring Dermeisteristda 23:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) and obvious. I want to be surprised. Achievements They should make it so if you beat the new campaign, you can unlock the original characters to play in versus :Accualy, I thnk Valve will add acheivements like they added in Crash Course. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC)